Hosts of Big Brother
To go home, go to Home 'Hosts of Big Brother' Hosts of the Main Show CLASSIC ERA Season 1 to Season 7; Season 12 - Season 14: Desmond *As the first ever host of Big Brother, Desmond was extremely liked and kept to a very tight schedule of one Big Brother series per month. Near the end of his career, he tried out different types of Big Brother series, such as, All-Stars, International, and Celebrity. Also, he introduced the SS Big Brother and the Celebrity Big Brother House. Desmond left after Season 7 but returned during Week 3 of Season 12. He finished his run on Big Brother with Season 14. Season 8 to Season 11: Bacca *As the second ever host of Big Brother, Bacca had higher ratings than Desmond because he continuosly made more series (sometimes twice in one month). Just like Desmond, he tried the Celebrity version and he introduced the Ultimate version. Near the end of his career, he began to theme the seasons. Also, he introduced the Ultimate Big Brother House and the one season only Big Brother 11 House. Bacca's last season was Season 11. Season 12: King Bacca *King Bacca said that his time on Big Brother would be short, which critics criticized him for. He promised for the short time he was with Big Brother that he would carry on Bacca's legacy. He introduced the one season only Big Brother 12 House. King Bacca only hosted until Week 2 were he resigned hosting the main show and picked up as the host of Big Brother's Bit on the Side from Season 13 onward. Season 15 - Season 22; Season 24: Matthew *After Desmond finally said goodbye to Big Brother, Matthew, the Winner of Season 4 of Big Brother, stepped in to reinvent the show as well as BBBOTS. While he was hosting the shows, he was looking for someone else to host the Main Show, BBBOTS, or a new show. He was the second most popular host on the Main Show, but the most popular host of BBBOTS. Season 23 Part 1: David Tennant *Since Matthew was re-entering the Big Brother House to compete in All-Stars 2 and he was choosing to step down as host, David Tennant was choosen as the fifth host of Big Brother. He is the first celebrity to host Big Brother (Bacca is popular on YouTube; not a celebrity). Because of his background with the show Doctor Who, he introduced the TARDIS Twist to All-Stars 2. Season 23 Part 2: William Hartnell *David believed he couldn't host both the main show and the side shows and since he wasn't very popular, he took over the side shows and put William as the host of the main show. It was also announced that the following season's theme would be Doctor Who, therefore he could not stay as host. Season 24: Matthew *Since the theme for Season 24 was Doctor Who, William had to enter''' the Celebrity Big Brother House. Matthew returned as host but only for this season. After Season 24, he decided to leave as Big Brother changed channels yet again. Season 25: Layla *As the most popular Housemate to ever enter the Big Brother House, the new producers of Big Brother (moved to Channel 13) decided Layla should run the Main Show. Due to her popularity in the House, she easily became more popular than Desmond, Bacca, and Matthew as Hosts. Critics praised her way of presenting the show by her enthusiasm. She changed the way Big Brother was presented, going from strict line by line presenting to an open and more energetic type of presenting. MODERN ERA Big Brother 1 - Big Brother: The Village: Layla *Layla returned as host of the main show for the Modern Era of Big Brother. During the Live Final of Big Brother: The Village, Layla announced she would be retiring as main host. '''Celebrity Big Brother 3 - Present: Agatha *As the winner of the first season of the Modern Era of Big Brother, Agatha was chosen as the new main host of Big Brother. She promised to be more involved in Little Brother than Layla was. She also promised changes to revert Big Brother back to its roots rather than have a copious amount of twists. She brought a younger and more energetic face to presenting Big Brother after Layla has been presenting the show for so long. Host of Big Brother's Bit on the Side (Season 7 - Season 19) Season 7 - Season 10: Bacca *As the first host of BBBOTS, Bacca was applauded for his time spent on both the Main Show and BBBOTS. He was the sole creator of BBBOTS and he created it as a catch up show for every series. Over the years he has advanced it from a regular stage to a live audience with an interactive memory wall. After Season 10, he discontinued the show because the series was moving to the one season only Big Brother 11 House. Season 11 - Season 14: King Bacca *After leaving the Main Show, King Bacca decided to revive and take over the role as host of BBBOTS to ease Desmond's return to the show. But, since Desmond refused to take part in BBBOTS, he continued as host until he decided to leave Big Brother entirely. He expressed his ideas of another show, which are still under consideration, but he left before any of them were approved. Season 15 - Season 19: Matthew *As the creator of the show, Matthew wanted to reinvent both the Main Show and BBBOTS. He created another show to add to the Big Brother family and updated BBBOTS as well. He managed to boost the ratings of BBBOTS and was called the best host ever for it. As well as hosting BBBOTS, he hosted the Main Show which hasn't been done by one person since Season 10. Matthew decided to split BBBOTS into Big Mouth and Big Brother's Little Brother for Season 20 onwards. Hosts of Big Brother's Little Brother CLASSIC ERA Season 20 - Season 22: Matthew *After the decline of Big Brother's Bit on the Side, both of King Bacca's requested shows were approved: Big Mouth and Little Brother. Matthew agreed to do Big Mouth and Little Brother. Little Brother is an insider view of the Housemate's antics and future surprises. *Little Brother was on hiatus at the last weeks of Big Brother 21 because the studio was being redone. Season 23: David Tennant *Since Matthew entered the House again for All-Stars 2, David took over the role of the main show and the side shows. After all three shows became to much for him, David only hosted the side shows and allowed William Hartnell to host the main show. Season 25: Brian and Sara *After a year hiatus, Brian and Sara decided to take over the side shows while Layla ran the Main Show. Brian and Sara became the most popular hosts of the side shows. They both were also very involved with the Main Show by introducing the House and reporting news from the House at the Live Shows. MODERN ERA Season 1 - Big Brother: The Village: Brian and Sara *Little Brother returned as the only side show for the Modern Era of Big Brother. The side show was used to discuss things going on in the House by bringing back evictees from that season and ex-Housemates. Hosts of Big Brother's Big Mouth Season 20 - Season 22: Matthew *After the decline of Big Brother's Bit on the Side, both of King Bacca's requested shows were approved: Big Mouth and Little Brother. Matthew agreed to do Big Mouth and Little Brother. Little Brother is a look at future Intruders, the Housemtes, and surprises/twists. Little Brother is more popular than Big Mouth. Season 23: David Tennant *See above (Big Brother's Little Brother). Season 25: Brian and Sara *see above (Big Brother's Big Mouth). Big Mouth was axed once the Modern Era of Big Brother was announced. Features from the show were brought into Big Mouth. Host of Big Brother Confidential Season 22: Matthew *After the success of Big Brother's Little Brother and Big Brother's Big Mouth and the public wanted more time to talk with ex-Houseguests, Big Brother Confidential was made to create room to talk to ex-Houseguests. Confidential reveals facts about Houseguests that are not shown on the Highlights episodes. It is recorded in its own room in the new redone studio (redone after season 21). Since it was so unpopular, Big Brother Confidential was only shown for Season 22.